


Purring Issue

by jumpxsymphony



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Dirty Talk, Big Dick kink, Cat Ears, Cat Techie, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crying Matt, Crying Techie, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Mpreg, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Techie In Heat, Techie Wants Baby, Techie Wearing Matt's Clothes, Wet & Messy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: Techie是貓科亞人種，在正式進入發情之前他必須告訴Matt。他們是笨蛋情侶，因為對方的美好而哭個不停。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 短時間寫完的，請原諒這貧瘠的質量。

 

 

　　雷達技術員醒來的時候窗外的星辰還沒落下去，他被著涼發癢的鼻子弄醒，氣候驟變，昨天晚上突然落了一場雨雪揉和的降水，讓他從裡到外徹底的濕透，捲髮塌塌的黏著腦袋可笑極了。回噬星者基地時只能悄悄的把鞋襪提著，以免被夜巡的風暴兵抓個正著。

　　一團軟呼呼的東西在他胸前，因為溫暖的被單發出舒服的咕嚕。雷達技術員標準規格的床幾乎裝不下Matt高大寬闊的身材，但是Techie喜歡和他擠在一起，只要把腦袋放在Matt的肩窩、一腿跨過腰，小兩圈的身材還是可以和Matt分享一張單人床。Techie習慣把自己塞在小空間裡、將雙腿折起來，這讓他感覺很安全。

 

 

　　他們昨天輪班結束，走到湖邊觀察擁有螢光基因的節肢動物在昏昧的森林裡嘗試繁殖。Matt牽著Techie，就像怕他走失一樣。Techie仔細地盯著偷啜捕蟲草花蜜的蟲，和在水域出沒的擬態鳥類，並毫不吝嗇地表現新奇，雖然這是個糟糕的約會地點，但是Techie很高興。Matt無時無刻想吻他。他們的嘴唇相觸時Matt發覺自己應該要先問問Techie，這個念頭很快就消失在Techie回應他的舌尖上。

　　「Mattie，」只有Techie會這麼叫他，尾音黏糊糊的拖長，他藉此將手指繞進他金橘色的長髮裡，這讓Techie敏感的縮了縮。「我想告訴你⋯⋯」

　　幾點雨滴掉在Matt歪歪的鼻梁骨上。Techie正要說一件很重要的事情呢，他還來不及對莫名其妙的天氣發怒，下一瞬驟雨批哩啪啦打在他們全身，還有些白白的零碎雪花停在Techie的頭髮上，Matt的大眼鏡起了霧，感覺才兩秒鐘連內褲裡都在淹水。Techie發出挫敗的嘆息。

　　他們照原路穿過森林，時間已經稍晚，只剩下巡邏兵在基地內外巡守。此時已經超過了門禁時間。

　　「沒事的，這我可以修正紀錄。」Techie把兩手遮在眉毛上方，以抵擋往眼窩溢進的雨水，仿生眼球發出了不妙的聲音。還好Matt知道幾條雷達修護通道，還有幾處技術員可以規避監視的死角。

　　「你的房間在哪個方向？」Matt站在一個大落差下方伸長手臂，接住自己輕巧的男朋友，正準備提醒對方一定要洗澡，不然會感冒等等煩人的嘮叨時，Techie撥開自己濕搭搭的頭髮。他真美，Matt吞嚥口水。

　　「我可以借你的衣服穿嗎？」紅髮的男人不安的捂著腦袋，臉頰上的紅暈意味不明，「我可以和你一起，洗澡⋯⋯嗎？」

 

 

 

　　現在他懷中睡著的Techie香噴噴的，是個被悉心呵護過的愛人。Matt把鼻子埋進Techie蓬鬆的頭髮裡，除了洗髮精的味道還有其他的，Techie已經散發著這種氣息好幾天了，聞起來像是香草和萊姆，偶爾又像伯爵茶餅乾和果漿。

 

 

 

　　共同衛浴沒有人，他們找了個角落的淋浴間，Matt將盥洗用具分給Techie，準備離開到另一間洗浴，他男朋友冰涼的手指擰住了他的衣角將他留下。Matt又吞嚥了一下，Techie往前跨一步，身體蹭過對方的，將Matt身後的簡易扣鎖關上。

　　水噴淋的聲音蓋過他們親吻的聲音，熱水終於讓他們恢復肌膚知覺。

　　他們還沒做到那一步，Matt一邊擺脫連身工作服一邊想著，他還以為他們不需要，他曾經滿足於愛撫、讓Techie在他的手掌裡喘息和高潮，但是他們在做什麼呢？在狹小的淋浴間裡手忙腳亂地把對方剝乾淨，胯下的傢伙貼著大腿根抽動著。

　　「操，」Techie濕漉漉、不知道還可不可以好好運作的雙眼從Matt的胸肌上離開，因為他的髒話Matt感覺褲襠更緊繃些，「你身材真好。」一根手指滑過他的腹肌曲線。

　　Techie伸手摘下Matt起霧的眼鏡，放在小架子上，接著拉著上衣下擺越過頭頂，大多是奶白色、幾處是粉紅的肌膚坦露在Matt面前。雷達技術員的大腦在疾行運轉，他想吻遍這副身軀的每寸，咽喉、鎖骨凹陷、小巧的乳頭，突出的側邊肋骨和肚臍，擁有柔軟圓弧的腹部以及一路延伸到褲頭裡的淡色體毛。

　　Matt停在原處，熱水打在他們身上，Techie還是捂著腦袋，就像他羞到想找個地方躲起來。Matt小心翼翼的將手放上他的腰，Techie的胸腔深處發出了他從沒聽過的呼嚕，他還在 _思考著那是屬於人類的聲音嗎？_ 和 _我可以詢問Techie他喜歡怎麼被撫摸嗎？_  


　　「Ma-Mattie，」Techie打斷了他的思緒，他的瞳孔擴張，那一圈藍虹膜薄薄的圍繞Techie的眼睛。「我想要告訴你的事、請你，請你不要太驚嚇，也請你，」Techie的眉毛糾結在一起，聲音斷斷續續的，好似他想哭但是之前的主人剝奪了他流淚的權利，「請你、不要⋯⋯拋棄我。」

 

　　Matt的視線突然模糊起來，他以為是因為霧氣，或近視。接著他意識到淚腺分泌出了一堆意料之外的液體。他憎惡讓Techie沒有安全感的世界，就算Techie逃離了之前的奴隸主、就算他穿越幾萬光年在噬星者基地與Matt相遇，他還是感覺會被丟棄。Matt什麼都做不到，他沮喪又生氣，雷達技術員收起手臂在胸前交叉，接著又放下防衛自己的姿勢，不知放哪的手抓著濕搭搭、圍在腰際的工作服。

　　「我最不可能做的，就是離開你。」他賭氣低聲說，對Techie懷疑他的忠誠生悶氣。

　　Techie的雙手終於離開了腦袋兩側，環過Matt的脖子在他頸後交疊。

　　「對不起、對不起，我之前一直都被到處轉移交易，我沒有懷疑你。」

　　Matt的注意力突然從腹底的不爽快，轉移到其他東西上面。例如Techie頭髮中豎起來的兩個軟骨結構。技術員瞇起雙眼，確定不是自己眼花看錯，而它們似乎還可以往不同方向轉動，看起來就像——

　　「耳朵？」他問。Techie在他胸前緊張的縮了縮肩膀。

　　「原本想早些告訴你⋯⋯」紅髮男人梳開頭髮，讓他頭頂上新出現的獸型雙耳更完整地展現出來，其中一隻是三角形，另一隻被剪了一半，兩邊都有部分殘缺，「雖然耳朵被剪掉，但是我沒有結紮。」Techie說。

　　「結紮？」Matt突然生氣起來，光是想像Techie在之前受過多少折磨就令他情緒不穩，「亞人種又不是寵物，怎麼可以⋯⋯」

　　Techie把手指貼在Matt豐厚的嘴唇上，耳朵討喜的折下來，Matt想撓撓它們，不知道Techie會不會喜歡。

　　「很多星際市場，或黑市，都在販售獸型的亞人種，對很多種族來說我們就像寵物一樣，」Techie停了停，在嘴裡咀嚼他準備說什麼才好，「但是我很聰明，我可以操作很多種族都做不到的技術，所以逃過一劫，」耳朵又豎了起來，Techie赤裸的上身在水霧下發光，「我學會把它們藏著，我很久、很久沒有告訴過其他人。」

　　Matt激動到有些反胃。更多眼淚丟臉的滑出眼框，Techie用手背將Matt的臉擦乾淨，用濕濕的嘴唇吻他。

 

 

 

　　雷達技術員雙眼闔上，他的班表今天是空的，不知道Techie有什麼打算。耳朵尖刮在他的臉頰上，輕柔的哄他再次入睡。

 

 

 

　　「另、另件事。」Techie阻止了準備一路往下伸進他褲子裡的手。Matt疑惑地挑起眉毛。

　　他解開鈕扣、拉下拉鍊，Matt滿足的看見那兒有團明顯的鼓起，胸腔深處滾出粗糙的低吼，Techie緊接著的呻吟甚至像是 _喵_ 的一聲。他緩緩的將姆指扣進髖骨兩側的底褲鬆緊帶，簡直折磨一樣，Matt的眼睛進水卻也不想眨，不想錯過任何一寸Techie的坦露。捲在陰莖根部的體毛是完美的薑紅色，半硬的性器終於被它的主人解放出來，和Techie的手指一樣，末端是深粉色、柱身是奶白色，幾條清楚的血管細細的鋪在上面。

　　它看起來真令人垂涎。Matt的五臟六腑都在跳舞，之前將它搓揉到高潮的記憶熱蔓延到他的手掌心。

　　Techie轉動他的腰，將自己的性器從Matt的視線中挪開，雷達技術員還來不及失望，另個視覺衝擊已經撞進他的腦髓。

　　是尾巴。

　　完美、長短適中的尾巴。被水弄濕、輕輕捲起的橘紅色獸尾。

　　「我平時把它藏在褲管裡。」Techie小小聲的解釋。然後他褪去連身褲和底褲，踢到淋浴間角落，手掩著硬挺的下身，尾巴緊張的繞著大腿內側。「換你？」

　　Matt盯著Techie漸漸漲紅的皮膚，緊張地想解開褲鏈，終於在第三次他可以成功扔下這件工作服。Matt的陰莖暴露在Techie的視線中，Techie表現得彷彿再也沒有任何事物需要關心了一般，再這麼看下去Matt的臉就要紅到掐出血了。Techie發出令Matt的耳朵發麻的低吟。

　　「這真是⋯⋯」

　　「我知道。」Matt的拳頭在大腿兩側尷尬地握緊又鬆開。

　　「它還會？」

　　「是的。」Matt閉上眼睛，感覺在男朋友的注目下逐漸羞恥的漲大。

　　「我可以、你允許我，」Techie淺淺抽氣，讓Matt張開雙目，看見Techie腦袋上的耳朵又服貼在頭頂，Techie迅速地抬起視線，終於。「⋯⋯親它？」

　　喔不。Matt呆滯了幾秒，長到Techie又分神去注意他的老二，下流地聳立在那。

　　「好、」雷達技術員被水嗆到，他咳了一會，「好的，你願意的話。」

 

　　天知道他幻想這一幕多久了。Techie跪在面前，握著他的陰莖，伸出舌頭舔頂端的裂縫。他只能專注在不要射了上面。Matt把手放到Techie的耳朵後面，被剪掉一半的獸耳在他的虎口塌著，他揉揉它，讓Techie舒服到幾乎軟了腰。Matt專心盯著淋浴間牆壁磁磚，這一切可真是太超過了。

　　Techie的舌面粗粗的，刮在包皮上有些疼，但不礙事。他圈住Matt的勃起，親吻紅潤的龜頭。接著後退，將嘴唇上的前列腺液用舌頭推開，Matt的味道。只含著前端就把他的嘴塞滿了，Techie學色情片裡面的演員擼著他含不盡的部分，他一點技巧都沒有，尾巴喪氣的拍打在潮濕的磁磚地上。

　　Matt又開始揉他的耳朵，Techie抬抬視線，希望自己沒有讓男朋友失望。他對上一雙充滿愛戀與隱忍的眼神，好像那雙眼睛以前和未來都不會再對其他人如此表露情緒。Techie笨拙地鬆開嘴，牙齒刮到Matt的前端，薑紅的尾巴保護自己般環繞著腰，他體貼的男朋友著急地蹲下來詢問他的狀況。

　　「從來沒有人⋯⋯」Techie擦擦紅腫的眼睛，就算他知道自己無法流淚，「沒有人對我這麼好過。」

　　Matt把他抱進懷裡，那裡溫暖、狹窄，讓Techie覺得很安全。所以他哭了起來。

 

 

 

 

　　「早、早安。」Techie躺在他旁邊，臉頰和雙唇泛出潮紅，眼睫在白熾晨光中是半透明的，兩根修長的手指放在嘴裡被沾濕。Matt想知道他吸手指做什麼，但是他現在只想親吻他。Techie被他吻進枕頭裡，他這麼用力，有些擔心他們的嘴會不會留下瘀痕，Techie在他的床上發出飽含情慾、撒嬌似的呻吟，他斷開一會換氣，又用另個角度吻上去吸吮Techie的貓舌。

　　「你怎麼聞起來這麼香？」Matt對Techie的嘴說，他連晨間的氣息都是濃郁的甜味。

　　「我在，」尾巴捲在Matt健壯的小臂上，捏著細腰的手力道又大了幾分，Techie因為Matt的體溫呼嚕著，「我、發情了。」

　　Matt觸電般彈開，Techie的頭髮柔軟散開在枕頭上，獸耳動來動去，嗡鳴的仿生眼球卻因為Matt的反應流露出擔心的色彩。

　　「發情？」雷達技術員用手肘撐著自己，複誦一次這新鮮的概念，Techie真是令他驚奇。貓科亞人種點點頭，雙手抓回自己的尾巴。

　　「就是，」他不安的眨眼，挪開視線又回到Matt的臉上，「會、很想交配。」

　　「我知道發情的意思，我想知道週期是多久？你在其他人面前發情過？」

　　Techie屏住呼吸，耳朵往下緊貼腦袋。

　　「一開始我會躲起來，後來被賣掉之後我一直在工作，身體並不好，賀爾蒙沒有正常運作，我的主人以為我不能⋯⋯」Matt低下頭去吻掉Techie想要說的話，他想要聽Techie分享這些故事，但不是他這麼甜蜜完美的時候，「⋯⋯所以沒有，我很久沒有發情了。健康的、漂亮的，他們會穩定發情⋯⋯」

　　「你很美。」

　　Techie睜大紅腫的眼睛，一邊肩膀從Matt鬆垮垮的T恤領口冒出來，Matt低下臉吻那邊的雀斑。

　　「而且你是自由的。」

　　Techie把臉埋進雙手裡，將身體蜷起來尾巴繞著腳踝，只占據Matt的床小小的面積。一絲黏稠的氣息瀰漫在他們交換的空氣中。

　　「⋯⋯好想跟你交配，Matt、求你。」Techie在他的手掌裡發抖，聲音沙啞抽噎，「我、愛你。」

　　「我也愛你，小笨蛋，」雷達技術員溫暖寬厚的手掌埋進他的髮流裡，逗弄著他敏感的耳朵，「但是我不跟你交配。」Techie抬起臉，藏不住的失望從他緊皺的眉頭和低垂的眼睫流露出來，Matt咬他的鼻尖，用低沉粗糙的聲音說：「我們做愛，我會讓你很舒服⋯⋯應該吧？」

 

 

　　今天的班表是空的，他們可以慵懶的利用一整天時間。

　　Techie全身熱呼呼又軟綿綿的，就像在爐火邊的棉花糖餅乾。他們的嘴唇腫得一塌糊塗。Matt總還有些理智，他將Techie重新包進被單裡，簡單漱洗過後到餐廳偷渡點早餐回房間。Techie幾天前就知道自己準備發情，排了兩天假，Matt也嗅得到那些專門釋放給伴侶的費洛蒙。

　　「兩天？」最終Techie沒有吃早餐，他拉著Matt躺在床上，就像他從沒離開過床鋪。「發情會持續兩天？」

　　「我不知道，」Techie低聲說，把手指滑進Matt的手掌裡，「別人都說潮熱會一陣陣的來。」

　　Matt的另一隻手穿過他的腿間捏住毛茸茸的尾巴根部，緩緩地摸到頂端。Techie張嘴，露出尖尖的牙齒，他喜歡這樣。

　　「你現在感覺怎麼樣？」金色的腦袋頂住紅色的，鼻尖碰在一起。

　　「⋯⋯濕搭搭的，」Techie的手放在下腹部，聲音在Matt又一次愛撫他的尾巴時有些發抖，「和熱。」

　　「哪裡濕搭搭的？」Matt真心疑惑，濃郁的氣味又瀰漫開來，Techie的頸子都紅了。

　　「後面。」他的嘴唇擰在一起又鬆開，具體的明說：「屁股。」

　　雷達技術員從腿間愛撫尾巴的手停滯，他的手掌和手腕確實黏黏的。他往下移動，掀開寬大的T恤下擺，素色的內褲鬆垮垮的掛在Techie銳利的髖骨上，濕漬暈開一片。Matt的陰莖反應良好。

 

　　「你想要，呃⋯⋯脫掉嗎？」

　　Techie深呼吸幾次，雙手交握在胸前，點點頭。重責大任落在Matt的肩上，Techie的臀部好窄，昨天晚上他還以為自己已經看夠了愛人的裸體，事實上根本不夠。Techie的尾巴防衛的捲在大腿上，深色的濕漬範圍增加了，大概因為Matt在看著，那些濕漉漉的玩意兒差點就越過薄薄的布料、順著纖長的大腿滑下來。

　　雷達技術員的手指輕巧的勾過穿在Techie身上的底褲，貓科亞人種配合的弓起背，渾圓的臀部抬起的同時尾巴也高舉起來，展現在Matt面前的景色差些就讓他像野獸一樣粗喘，Techie的尾巴立刻落下來擋住濕潤的小洞。Techie曲起長腿從底褲中掙脫，他轉過身掩著下體，臉頰的顏色誘人極了。

　　Matt回到原先的位置，把自己的男友攬進懷裡，現在Techie可真的濕透了，光是Matt的體熱就可以讓香甜的氣味湧出來。這是新的，之前為Techie做前列腺按摩時他也沒這麼大反應。金髮的男人舔濕兩指，指尖推開Techie敏感的尾巴，頂在肛門那圈肌肉上，他懷裡的人低低的喵叫出來，將腿跨過他的腰。

　　兩指推進去時一點阻礙都沒有。

　　「裡面⋯⋯又濕又熱。」Matt不知道聊天會不會讓Techie不這麼緊張些，但是看他往後壓平的耳朵看來他一點也不想聽。

　　「不要說，Mattie！」Techie的眼球嗡嗡轉，紊亂的對焦，好似他已經不能好好控制它們。至少Matt知道他講這些一點也不性感。

　　Techie的手指捲上自己的性器，配合著Matt按摩前列腺的節奏想讓自己先射出來一次。尾巴難耐的在床單上扭動，Techie的內壁溫柔的包裹著Matt寬大的手指，他的男朋友總是擦過令他愉悅的地方，快感迅速堆積起來。Matt加進第三根手指，Techie悶悶的哼著閉起眼睛，他被撐得好滿了。

　　「我來，」Matt吻他的嘴唇說，「讓我舔你。」

　　金髮的高大男人跪坐起身，提高窄小的臀部、膝蓋抵在他的腰下，讓Techie感覺到私處的皮膚期待的緊繃。然後Matt的手指緩緩地抽動，Techie驚叫出來，隨即掩著自己的嘴。

　　Matt有些太著迷於觀察Techie怎麼吞進自己的手指，還有那圈肌肉，從嫩粉色變成深紅就像熟透的莓果。他舔掉Techie射出的前列腺液，觀察著他該如何取悅Techie讓他的陰莖斷斷續續地顫抖溽濕，他豐厚的嘴唇圈著龜頭舔細細的馬眼裂縫，Techie的大腿蹭著Matt的手臂，尾巴捲在他的手腕上，發情的小貓咽咽嗚嗚。

　　抽送頻率很慢卻很穩，Techie纖細的身體緊繃，Matt喜歡男朋友的聲音和時不時的髒話。雷達技術員試了幾次，終於把男朋友完整的含進嘴裡，前端抵著他柔軟的喉壁，長長的往後拉著未割過包皮，再將其推開露出漲紅的頂部。後穴分泌出的體液弄濕毛巾，Matt抽出手指，甜腥味瀰漫在他們之間。Matt吮吸了Techie幾次，輕柔又沈重的哀嗚從頭頂傳來，Techie的手推著他捲毛的腦袋，他的嘴離開時沾上幾滴Techie的精液。

 

 

　　色情片裡都是演戲，但是他濕漉漉、有信任危機的男友敞開自己，尾巴愉悅的在他胸口上磨蹭。他突然覺得性與愛在他的觀念裡明晰了起來。

　　「感覺好嗎？」他問。Techie對他眨眼，慵懶的、色情的眨眼。「怎麼樣？」他急迫地追問。

　　「很好、謝謝，」對方伸出手把他嘴唇邊的體液擦掉，發情的紅髮男人輕輕打嗝就像喝醉似的，可愛極了。「謝謝。」他又說了一次。

　　Matt的腦袋從T恤下擺鑽進去，鼻尖掠過柔軟的腹部肌肉來到胸腔，他偏臉含住一邊的乳頭，Techie猛烈地打抖一下，然後呼嚕起來，手指伸進那團金色的捲毛裡。Matt舌面重重的舔舐引起另一波湧出的潮熱。

　　「真的？」他抬起臉，沒戴眼鏡的雙眼瞇著試圖看清Techie的表情。

　　「⋯⋯我喜歡。」他遲遲回應。

　　好的。Matt只有這個念頭。按摩著他頭皮的手也很舒服，讓他想在Techie的乳頭上低吟。汗滲濕Matt的衣物緊貼在他勻稱的肌肉上，他把抱怨含在嘴裡咕噥一陣，他的重量離開床鋪讓Techie覺得冷，又把T恤往下蓋住髖骨、手掩著不應期的性器，喉嚨深處黏膩的發出家貓的叫聲，引起Matt的胸口和肩膀的紅暈。此時脾氣暴躁的基層技術員是溫柔的男朋友，他的陰莖在褲子底下怎麼都遮不住。

　　「我想要⋯⋯」在Matt掙脫衣物的空擋Techie坐起來細聲地說，「被操、需要你在我的裡面。」

　　Matt可能因為Techie直白的要求洩了一點出來。解放的性器讓Matt放鬆卻尷尬，前段都漲成深紅色了，老天啦，他不是真的想炫耀自己的巨屌，他不安的朝床上的男友瞥了一眼，他又在吸手指，凌亂紅髮裡面兩隻獸耳興奮的轉動著。他好香。

　　趁著他的腦子還沒被燒壞，Matt往收納櫃深處找到潤滑劑（ _Techie這麼濕，有需要嗎？_ 他思考。）和成排的銀色包裝保險套，他撕了兩枚下來。大老二在他走動的時候在腿間晃來晃去，他感覺自己的臉都快熱冒煙了，Techie也一點也不藏著視線給他點羞恥的空間。

　　還好保險套包裝一撕就開，雷達技術員把那層薄薄的膠膜圈著在性器上展開，同時腹部因為緊張而糾結一團。他抹了些潤滑在套好的陰莖上，他用力眨眨眼睛。

　　「好了。」好什麼好，Matt簡直要揍自己。Techie咬著發腫的下唇，耳朵豎起、尾巴圈在腰上，Matt只想求他別再盯著自己的老二看。

　　「這樣，」Techie抬頭，微弱的聲音在尷尬凝滯的氣氛中突然被放得很大，他垂垂的眉毛又令人憐愛的皺在一起，「我要怎麼和Mattie生小孩？」

 

　　啥？

　　Matt覺得自己腦子被性慾攆爛了才聽見這句話。Techie又握著自己的尾巴像是在保護自己，這令Matt傷心欲絕，他一點都不想讓Techie失望。他把發情的男友抱進懷裡，Techie任他這麼做，陰莖接觸到Techie的大腿內側真是舒服透了，Matt忍不住發出粗啞的嘆息。

　　他們面對面，鼻尖碰在一起，幾縷紅色的頭髮落在他臉上。Techie突然看起來不這麼確定了，仿生眼球在他臉上的黑痣來回審視，Matt啄他的嘴唇和下巴的雀斑，Techie在他肩上的雙手捏得緊緊的。

　　「你、你不想和我生小孩嗎？」他輕聲詢問，像害怕惹對方不高興的。

　　「想，當然想，」Matt著急的、邏輯不順的傷心蔓延到鼻尖，Techie的表情讓他碎成一片片的，「我想和你擁有孩子，這樣我們就會是一個家庭，簡直是美夢成真。」

　　「發情，濕濕的又熱，」Techie的聲音有濃重的鼻音，沒有眼淚但是Matt知道他在哭，「這時候交配可以懷孕、有寶寶。」

　　Matt從沒把眼睛張的這麼大過。他的大腿因為Techie發情的體液黏糊糊的，陰莖也不該在這種時候硬得更厲害，太失禮了。

　　「你可以懷孕？」他問。Techie揉揉鼻子，耳朵因為失望垂了下來。

　　「之前、之前的主人知道，但是她不準我發情，讓我沒理由不工作。」

　　雷達技術員懷裏的貓亞人種簡直是一顆未被發掘的新星，而他，從小什麼事都做不好、只會修東西的Matt，幸運到能將他抱在懷裡。

　　「你簡直就是⋯⋯」他開口，發現竟什麼都說不出來。Techie停止哭泣，一手揉臉頰，一手放在自己軟軟的肚腩上。

　　「你願意？」

　　Matt用力過猛的把嘴唇撞上Techie，吻掉了他的問句。他什麼都願意，且不可自控的想像他們的孩子會不會有一頭鮮豔的紅髮，或是有和Techie一樣的耳朵和尾巴；他應該要把男朋友養得更健康一些、他們可以有個樸素的家，Techie簡直是個天賜造物，根本沒有什麼事情可以難倒他。

　　「Techie，我想和你生小孩。」他在Techie的嘴唇上說，惹得他喵喵輕叫。「但不是現在、親愛的。」

　　Matt舉起Techie的臀部，不理會敏感的尾巴抗議般地拍打他環在腰上的手臂，將性器前端頂在早已張開的洞口。Matt緩緩的、注意著Techie的反應將自己推進去。他們同時呻吟出來。

　　「Mat⋯⋯」Techie顫抖著大腿，腿間的性器頂開他身上的T恤，Matt的大屌感覺進不去了，穴口緊張地吸吮著最粗厚的一段，「⋯⋯小孩？」

　　Matt往上接住Techie期盼的視線，他對現在的處境緊張得要命，心臟跳得好像要離開他的胸腔，不禁納悶Techie到底有多想要懷孕。

　　「之後，我保證、現在你，可以慢慢地坐下嗎？」Techie的尾巴又圈得更緊了些，「別弄疼自己。」Matt提醒。

　　Techie對他眨眼，張開濕潤的、盈滿唾液的嘴，在Matt的懷裡扭動腰臀。Matt目睹也體驗到了那一刻，Techie的穴口泌出更多液體，柔軟、敞開的將他完整吞嚥進去，圓潤的小屁股都碰到他的蛋蛋了。Techie呼嚕著蹭Matt的臉頰和頸側。

　　「你感覺⋯⋯感覺好嗎？」他揉揉Techie軟塌塌的耳朵，感覺到包裹著自己的內壁細微的顫抖。

　　「滿滿的。」Techie往他的大手掌裡蹭進去，和一隻想要摸摸抱抱的貓一樣，但卻是自由又美麗的在Matt的懷裡，「喜歡。」

 

　　他將Techie抬起來些，再挺進深處。窗外下著綿延的雨，雨聲蓋過了Techie的輕輕呻吟。Matt又試了一次，從根部撫摸到尾巴尖，讓Techie忍不住咬他的大鼻子。Matt從Techie的身體滑出去，將他側放在床單上，尾巴輕輕掃過股間完整張開的粉嫩肉口，Techie的發情費洛蒙猛烈的充斥在Matt的艙房中，雷達技工扶著性器蹭著擠進，順利摩擦過前列腺引起反應。

　　「保險套。」Techie給了他一個慌亂的眼神，Matt安撫的吻他的眼皮和嘴角。

　　「不行。」

　　Techie顫抖著抽氣，嗓音尖銳，「想要、想要雞雞射在裡面⋯⋯你的、」Matt的舌頭鑽進Techie的嘴，最好讓任何污穢或可愛的話都出不來。

　　尾巴又輕巧的繞在他的小臂上。Matt雙手支撐在Techie纖細的身體兩側，不確定自己抽出和頂入的方式會不會弄疼他的男朋友，至少Techie不再說話了，他正忙著咬自己的指節，從胸腔傳出的呼嚕聲可能是他很舒服的意思。Techie握住了自己的陰莖，Matt的手包在他的手指外，拇指擦過前端，Techie瞇起眼睛，仿生眼球在Matt的黑痣上失焦。高潮來臨時Matt在Techie的脖子上留下痕跡，胯骨緊緊貼著他的臀部，手指間黏膩膩的。

 

 

　　Matt重重的吻在Techie的臉頰，後者喘的好像剛做完極限運動似的，汗濕的T恤貼在沒多少肌肉保護的身體上。Matt在性器變軟前抽出來，溽濕的聲音讓Techie的尾巴又防衛的緊貼臀縫，雙腿曲著縮起來，他依然散發著催情的味道。Matt該拿條毛巾來把他們清理乾淨，但是他只是把手上的精液擦在床單上、保險套丟在房間角落，高大的身軀側躺下來，將縮得小小的Techie抱進懷裡。

　　「還不能生小孩。」他的手掌鋪開在他的肚皮上，Techie的後腦勺感覺在生悶氣。

　　「我想要。」聽起來也氣呼呼的。

　　「嘿，我們的約會怎麼辦？」毛茸茸的耳朵騷過他的鼻尖，Techie轉過臉盯著他傻傻笨笨的捲瀏海，「我還沒帶你去看我最喜歡的星球。」

　　「那裡有什麼？」

　　「什麼都有，」Matt將男朋友抱得更緊了一些，Techie的腳趾蜷起來，「有高山和海洋，不會整日陰天，太陽很烈；還有熱鬧的市集，我想在那邊給你買新衣服。」

　　「為什麼，我不需要更多衣服。」Techie裸露出來的單邊肩膀紅通通的。

　　「你要跟我結婚啊，小笨蛋，結婚怎麼可以不穿新衣服。」

　　 _咕嗚。_  


　　Techie好像發出了這種聲音，不可置信的看著Matt微笑露出歪歪的牙齒。他又皺著鼻子哭了起來，臉埋進雙手，Matt笑著搖晃懷裡的人。

　　「孩子如果有紅頭髮就好了。」Matt的臉笑到好痛，可是他好開心。他揉揉Techie的耳朵，從櫃子上拿來早餐，掰成小塊餵Techie吃完。他聞起來有些不同了，奶油啤酒似的，和雷達技工喜歡的一樣。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
